From the New World, With Love
by KoyukiVeneziano
Summary: ...just read the story. :U


**1629, England**

"—To the New World?" a Brit inquired, looking over his shoulder. The man in a black robe behind him nodded.

"Yes, ….regrettably, there is nothing more I can do for this land. I would like your permission." The man stated.

England blinked, confused. "Permission?" he asked. "You said your name was… Winthrop. What are you planning to do?"

Winthrop coughed. "…I am going to create a new "Nation" " he answered, his voice firm.

_**I think I was tired. Europe was crowded, impoverished, and already aged. The Church and nation corrupted, human souls in ruin-. I was probably blinded. And so I didn't even think too deeply about the man's request. **_

"Hmm…so you're one of the Puritans?" England questioned. "…The New World, huh?" he said softly, considering the request. "…Fine, I'll give you permission. Do as you like." England answered after a few moments consideration, waving his hand dismissively.

The man rose his head to look at the Brit. "…Please hear me out! We have not—Decided to abandon you in any way! We are going to save you, sir. To stimulate a revolution in this world. From the New World, a land not bound by ancient customs!" Winthrop exclaimed quickly.

England looked at the man, his eyes dulled and weary. "Please remember, that someone may leave your side because of love." The old man told England.

_**I did not try to understand this man's words.**_

"…Of course."

_**Not knowing what they would cause.**_

It was a beautiful, bright day out in America. England was wandering through one of the many meadows of the countryside.

"England— England—!" a young voice cried. Suddenly, a child jumped on the Englishman, tackling him. "I found you England-!"

'Wha-?" England started to yell before he face-planted into the ground.

The Brit sat upright a moment later. "…Hey America! I was the one who found you! Where were you all this time?"

The little American smiled and pulled a small flower out. "Here." He said, handing the flower to England. England's expression read confusion, so America decided to elaborate. "This was the only one blooming in the whole grassland. It's the first flower this Spring." He started. "I felt bad pulling him out, but I really wanted to show you this. It's the first flower that bloomed on my land this year. I'm giving it to you, England." England had been listening intently the entire time. He gently smiled, taking the flower.

"…I see. Thank you." England said, thanking the boy. America smiled brightly. "…Hey America." Britain started. America turned to face him, smiling. "There's a variety of us "Nations"—Nations good at politics, Nations with a vigorous economy, Nations known for arts, Nations with really good food… Right now, they're all following me, though. When you grow up and become an adult… I wonder what kind of country you'll become—" it was America's turn to be confused.

"…England? Me? Isn't it obvious?"

"Huh?"

"I'll—"

"_**If I had a wish, that even if my body falls and decays, you will live happily ever after in a kind world."**_

_**I keep searching for a way to fight against fate.**_

_England was always a busy person. But recently, he became even busier. _

"England! Why are you leaving? That's so mean! You just came the day before yesterday!" a older American yelled at the Brit.

"…America?" England called back, surprised that he was there. "What are you doing here…! What is that Nanny doing—"

"I snuck out on my own, because when I woke up, you weren't anywhere to be seen!" America interjected angrily.

"I'm sorry America, something came up that I just have to tell the Parliament in person."

"Parliament, Parliament- You're just going to make more laws to enforce on me! You left last time and the time before that for the same reason!" America argued. "I'm fed up with this, I can make decisions about myself on my own! And why is there no seat for me in Westminster Parliament? If you can't stay here, take me with you!" America cried, tears welling in the boy's eyes.

Everything seemed to freeze.

"…England?"

"…America. No." England stated firmly, his tone cold. America was stunned by what England had said. England went back to smiling and placed his hand on the American's head and rubbed it. "…I'll be back soon. Be a good boy, ok?" England asked softly. "I'll bring a souvenir or something for you."

America lifted his head as Britain set sail to go back to England. "…Ok. I'll wait…"

Months in America passed by. America was looking over a railing. "…It's cold." He whispered to himself.

"A…America! I looked all over for you-!" a young Canadian cried, waving his arms.

'Canada." America stated bluntly.

"England-san…left for home?"Canada asked.

"Yeah."

"…I used to wait for France-san for long periods of time too, so I know what it feels like, but- England-san is the world's top superpower now. He can't help being busy. Not just about his country—He has to work for countries around the world, including us." Canada explained. "He can't stay our "Mother" forever."

America reminisced about good times he had with England when he was younger. "…Yeah, you're right." America agreed. "…He's a superpower now, … England."

…_If so, I will become a power stronger than England. No matter what it takes._

_**But fate seemed to laugh in our faces.**_


End file.
